grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Lenny Nepp
Lenny Nepp is the bassist and manager of the Newmans. He is the gender opposite of Laney Penn. He is the band's bassist. He has a secret crush on the band leader, Carrie. He hates Grojband and wants his band to be bigger than theirs. He is often being mistaken for a girl, just as Laney is mistaken for a boy. He is voiced by Bryn McAuley. Appearance Lenny looks exactly like Laney Penn because they have the same body shape, hair color, and outfit. The differences between him and Laney is that he has shorter hair without a hairclip. He wears black shoes instead of boots that are more square and combat-like than Laney's boots. His eyes are more rounded and he doesn't wear eyeliner or black lipstick. His shirt is more of a V-neck shirt than Laney's. It may either be the fact that the rest of the members of his band are female, or his appearance that causes people to mistake him for a girl the same way people mistake Laney for a guy. Personality Lenny overall is the smartest of all of the Newmans. However, he is always being ignored even though he's right about everything. He is usually being mistaken for a girl. He has a secret crush on Carrie, like Laney has a crush on Corey. He wants to become bigger than Grojband, just like the rest of his band. Relationships *'Carrie Beff' - Lenny has a secret crush on Carrie but he's too afraid to admit it and tell her about it. Carrie is unaware of this. Carrie is always having really bad ideas and Larry is always trying to tell her that they are wrong and that she shouldn't do them but she always ignores him and does them anyway. Overall, Carrie and Lenny are still best friends. Lenny wants to take their relationship to the next level but it is unknown if Carrie likes him back. *'Laney Penn' - Lenny hates Grojband, but out of all of the members of Grojband, he hates Laney the most. In the episode "Kon-Fusion" however, he and Laney quickly developed a very deep and trusting friendship with each other due to them getting their bodies fused together. They both discussed their feelings for Corey and Carrie and how much they loved them. Laney is the only known person who Lenny has admitted his crush to. At the end if the episode, they had their bodies separated and they most likely became enemies again. Quotes *"Girls, I am not ready for this. Also, I didn't bring my inhaler." *"Aaah! I don't wanna do this!" *"Aaah! Too fast! Too fast!" *"I'm a boy." *"Sigh." *"Yeah, what is up with that?" *"I can't get mad at Carrie. I want to, but I'm just crushing too hard." *"Are you kidding?" *"Huh?" Episode Appearances *Creepaway Camp *Space Jammin' *Rock the House *Wish Upon a Jug *Grin Reaper (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Six Strings of Evil (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Kon-Fusion Trivia *Originally, Lenny's name was intended to be Larry, but this was changed. This was most likely changed to make his name sound more like Laney's name. **Lenny's name was changed after the episodes of season 1 aired on TV. After they aired season 2 where his name was already changed to Lenny, any season 1 episode that had Larry's name mentioned was edited to Lenny. **In some regions where Grojband airs, Lenny's name is unchanged. *In earlier designs, Lenny was intended to have a mustache. *Just like Laney gets mistaken for a boy, Lenny is usually being mistaken for a girl. *Just like Laney has a crush on Corey, Lenny has a crush on Carrie. *Lenny apparently has an inhaler, indicating that he possibly has asthma. *Lenny's boots are the same type that Laney wore in the episode, Line of Credit. Gallery Awesome Picture of Lenny.jpg image Classic Lenny Nepp.jpg N'ORB possessed Lenny.jpg Pink-Eyed Lenny.png image Even more Lenny Nepp.jpg Lenny barfing up N'ORB.jpg Happy Lenny.jpg Lenny talking.jpg Lenny on the thing.jpg Scared Lenny.jpg Lanny.jpg crying picture of Lenny References *http://neptoonstudios.tumblr.com/post/76473505456/does-larry-have-a-crush-on-carrie *http://neptoonstudios.tumblr.com/post/79611037366/in-rock-the-house-larry-said-he-didnt-have-his See also Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Newmans Category:Teenagers Category:7th Grade Category:Renamed Category:Male Category:Recurring Characters Category:Alternate Versions of Laney Category:Antagonists